Maybe Someday I'll Be Back
by Mac-alicious
Summary: I have to leave Neptune. Her words struck him hard and deep. He hated how easily she could break his heart sometimes without even knowing it. Don't expect me to wait for you.


A/N: Just a short VMars one-shot. Really short--well kinda, whatever. The characters are Logan and Veronica in case anyone was confused by the abundancey of he's and she's (He is Logan, and She is Veronica). I guess it would be set somewhere in Season Three before the very first time they broke up. AU then obviously. So enjoy! R&R! Thanks! -Mac

Disclaimer: Don't own VMars.

**Maybe Someday I'll Be Back**

"I have to leave Neptune."

Her words struck him hard and deep. They ripped his heart in half. He hated how easily she could break his heart--sometimes without even knowing it. And he instantly turned onto the defensive. He knew she wasn't intentionally hurting him. But he hurt and he wanted her to hurt too. If that made him a bad person, to hell with it.

"Don't expect me to wait for you."

"Logan, don't do this." She murmured trying to fight back the tears that were threatening to spill over.

"You can leave Veronica, go ahead. I just can't promise you I'll be here when you come back." He stated simply, as if it was the easiest thing in the world to say. But it wasn't. It ripped him apart to say it.

"Logan..." She was crying now.

"All I'm saying is that by the time you decide to come back I could have found someone new, someone to replace you."

"Maybe I won't come back!" She yelled through her evident sobs.

He froze. He was turned away from her because he didn't dare look at her for fear he would fall apart. That wasn't what he wanted. It was so far from what he wanted. But if that was how it was going to be, if she was going to attack him, he could hit her right back...Right where it hurt.

"Fine. Go. Run away. Just like you always do, Veronica. I'm not very surprised at all. I knew you would do this eventually." He yelled back, this was a real fight now.

"God Logan! Why do you do this to me? Hmm? You must have a reason." She sighed.

"What am I doing to you? What am I doing, Veronica? Why don't _you_ tell _me_?"

"Nevermind." She wiped away her tears. "I can't do this. Not now. I have to go, I have to get away from here."

"Why Veronica? What is pushing you away from here? Me? What did I do?" He snapped.

"It's not you Logan. I need to get away from this place. There's so much here that's weighing me down. I have to get away from it."

"What is weighing you down? Huh? Lilly? My father? _Cassidy_?" He named off half of the worst memories she had.

"Don't Logan, don't!" She yelled, angry now. The tears completely dried up by that. "Who do you think you are? Those are your demons tood. Those are the things that haunt you too. You can't act like I'm the only one who bears their burdens."

"Yet I can let them go. Not let them control me." He said quietly. "That's the truth. That is what makes us different, you and me. You hold everything in until you can't stand it anymore. I let it go. Maybe that makes us ill matched. Maybe that's why you insist on leaving me everytime we hit a rough spot."

"I don't..." She started to argue, but he cut her off.

"Don't argue that Veronica. You'll lose." He shook his head. "I really wish you could hold onto me the way I try to hold onto you."

"I wasn't leaving you Logan. I need to leave Neptune. And that has nothing to do with you."

"But I still have to pay the price for it. I still lose you Veronica." He sighed and sat down on his couch.

"Logan, you have to understand how much I need this." She sat down next to him and took one of his hands in hers.

"Veronica, I love you and I do understand. But you have to know how much this hurts."

"I'm sorry." She replied giving his hand a squeeze. "But I have to do this."

She stood leaving him to stare at her retreating back once again. If she needed to do this, he would let her. He loved her too much to try and contain her. So he didn't speak up when she turned to leave, because he could still have a chance if she came back to him. She had before. When she reached his door, he stood. She turned back for only a moment to speak a few small words to him. This would be her only goodbye.

"Maybe someday I'll be back."


End file.
